Storm of a Thousand Emotions
by Kitsu Sakuma
Summary: Rated for Riku's and my potty-mouths.U This begins the night of the destiny storm, and it all takes off from there.. Poor Tunika.
1. Chapter 1: Door

-^1^-  
  
I always hated storms. And that night, there was a terrible one. I was laying on my bed, listening to music, and I saw a flash and heard a crack not even a second afterward. After the rolling ceased, I climbed out from under my sheets and looked out the window. There was a huge, red-black- purple ball glowing in the sky above the neighboring island. And in the sea's turbulence was a small boat with a silver-haired captain. I blinked a couple times, and asked myself if Riku would be stupid enough to row out in this weather. My amazement soon turned to concern for my friend, and I hopped out my window and paddled out after him. I soon saw Sora follow, from his house a few hundred yards away from mine. When I finally reached the dock, I didn't bother tying up my boat, but I saw Kairi's there too. I was going to start running along the dock, but small black and purple pools started forming around my ankles and I freaked out. I screamed, although I knew no one could hear it through the storm. I tried to collect myself, and I ran. The rain stung my eyes and I spotted Riku on the Paopu Island. Sora was already a couple steps ahead of me. I bolted, not wanting to wait and see what was happening as black swirls circled up Riku's torso. I cried out and it seemed like slow motion until my fingertips touched his. The tiny island was spinning, and disappearing in clouds of black-purple smog. But I knew Riku was close, and Sora was gone. That was the beginning of everything I had always dreaded... and always dreamed as well. I woke up in some unknown place, on hard stones. My head hurt like hell, and I could hear the buzz of neon lighting. I hadn't lived on the Destiny Islands for very long, only a little over a year, but Sora, Kairi, and Riku had become my friends very quickly. I had lived in a beautiful city in a faraway land called Ryuai. It was one of three places in the world where magic and fantasy still existed. Dragons roamed free in the fields, unicorns were kept in local ranches, and friendly little faeries lived everywhere. I had been studying to become a sorceress, and I knew basic defensive and offensive magic. But enough about my past. It all faded away anyways. Like I said, I woke up on a hard stone floor, in a city somewhere. My eyes blinked open and blurred though tears, and finally cleared up to reveal a small alleyway with boxes stacked up to one side. I sat up, and held my head. It felt like I had been through a thousand hurricanes. and knowing my unfortunate luck, I probably had been. I felt alone, and sat next to the wall with little courage and even less hope, when I heard a familiar voice approaching. "Hey, you're awake!" Riku became visible from around the corner, and I breathed out a sigh of relief. I didn't have to be alone. I hated being alone. He handed me a cup of steaming noodles, and we ate them in the cold, hard alleyway. Afterward, he asked "So. why did you follow me?" I looked at him and stated "I couldn't let my best friend be on an island alone in the middle of a huge storm." His face became hard, almost cold, and said "No, I mean, why did you grab my hand on the Paopu island?" "Oh." I replied. "I don't know. I didn't even know where I was going, and then I felt your hand." This was the truth, and he contemplated this carefully. Then he sighed and said softly "Well, I guess we're stuck together until we find Sora and Kairi." I pouted and said "Whaddya mean, 'stuck'?" I poked his head. "I'll have you know that many men find me attractive and would LOVE to spend time alone with me." I turned my head away from him, closed my eyes, and crossed my arms. "Maybe wherever you lived before, BABE (the emphasis on this made me cringe) but I come from an island. Women in bikinis everywhere, tourists watching the island folk, girls playing volleyball. I hate to burst your bubble, but you're nothing out of the ordinary to me." I tried not to look hurt by this, but I must have let something slip, because he gave a 'hmph' and stalked away to find a garbage can. I huddled up and cried because my ego had just deflated to about the size of a pea. And when I heard him coming back I turned around and faced the wall, still with my chin on my knees. I almost knew he rolled his eyes, and he sat down next to me. I turned away from him; I didn't want him to see me crying. He'd think I was weak. But he grabbed my chin and jerked my face toward him. I glared at him, but he was smiling. Grinning, actually. "Hurt your feelings that much, did I?" I narrowed my eyes at him. "Well, now, won't it be fun?" He started to sing. "I hate you, you hate me." he trailed off as I returned my head to my knees, burning a hole in the brick wall with my stare. A couple seconds later he said, "It's not going to catch fire, you know, so do yourself a favor and look at me." This pushed me over the edge, and I stood up lightning-quick and yelled at him. "YOU'RE A FRIGGIN EGOTISTICAL MANIAC! YOU DON'T EVEN CARE WHAT OTHERS THINK AS LONG AS IT MAKES YOU-" I poked him "LOOK GOOD! IF I HAVE TO PUT UP WITH IT FOR LONG I'M RUNNING OFF ALL BY MYSELF AND YOU'LL FEEL ABSOLUTELY TERRIBLE WHEN YOU FIND MY DEAD BODY IN A DITCH SOMEWHERE!!!!!" I think I overdid it. He was shaking, his eyes wide, but he managed to reply very calmly. "We'll see. Go ahead. Run off. I want to see how long it takes for you to come running back to me begging for forgiveness." ~PMS.~ He thought ~This will pass over quickly.~ or so he hoped. I was still huffing at him, nostrils flared, but I calmed down and fell to my knees shaking. What had I done? I had probably just severed my ties with the only one I was familiar with. I started crying and he raised an eyebrow. "O. k." he mumbled, and he started to inch away from me. I soon fell asleep crying, and the next day wasn't much better. 


	2. Chapter 2: Recruits

-^2^-  
  
Not until about a week later did Sora find us. We were both on edge because of each other, but we had gotten quite used to it. Sora spotted me and yelled. "Hey, Tuni, over here!!" My heart jumped as I heard his voice, and I raised my head up and beamed. I hurried over to him and flung my arms around his neck. He patted my back and said, "Where have you been?" "Waiting for you!" I replied happily. Riku strutted over next to me and gave Sora a 'hey'. "Geez, dude, you look like you've been crying. you okay?" I looked at Riku, and was shocked when I realized Sora wasn't lying. The look on my face faded in shame and I felt sorry for myself. I had been a b***h lately, and I didn't know why. Usually, Riku and I got along fine. But this past week had been hell. "Sorry." I mumbled, under my breath. Only Riku heard me, and he felt sorry for himself too. Anyway, Sora invited us along to look for Kairi, but a loud duck and a tall, stupid dog argued with him. Riku was very annoyed by this setup and walked away, with no notice from Sora. I followed. Sora wandered into a small house a little way away from where he had just been, and started talking to some people inside. I suggested to Riku that we go in and talk, but he said "No" in a cold tone and retreated. Just then, a tall woman in a cape and oddly horned headdress appeared out of absolutely nowhere. I instinctively moved behind Riku and he stood up straighter and more boldly. The woman glided over to us, and said, "Look at that. He's abandoned the both of you and found new friends. What will you two do now, I wonder?" She was smiling evilly at us, and I made myself as small and inconspicuous as I could possibly have gotten. Riku replied, very strongly, "We are going with him, as soon as he drops the duck and dog. Right, Tunika?" He arched his neck around to look at me, and I nodded. The witch retorted with "I don't think I will allow that to happen. Come, join me and you shall possess power greater than any you could imagine!" She held her hand up in a claw-like manner as she said this and it creeped me out. I unknowingly clutched at Riku's arm for protection, and he didn't acknowledge it. "Sorry, wench, but we're fine the way we are." Riku glared at her, and the wicked grin fell from her face. Her freaky yellow-green eyes fell upon me and she responded with "Hm. How would you feel if I took your little girlfriend?" With one swift movement, she had me by the throat and I was dangling in midair, gasping for breath. Riku's eyes widened and he tried in vain to rescue me from the immorality of the sorceress. He let out a breath and I saw tears forming at the corners of his eyes. He had been defeated. And it was my fault. "Just-t g-go." I rasped. She tightened her clawed death-grip on my throat and I felt blood rushing to my face. "." Riku stood still. He hung his head and softly whispered, " I cannot." "Ri...ku." I tried to reach my hand out but the lack of oxygen overpowered me and I fainted. Just as I lost consciousness, I felt myself hit the stones and. did someone try to catch me?  
About two hours later, I awoke in a large, stone-walled room. I was lying on a bed, with red satin sheets flowing all around me. Riku lifted his head and his eyes immediately brightened. He crawled over to me and said, "I'm so glad you're okay. I thought she'd killed you for a minute there." This surprised me, but I retorted," Careful, Riku, your libido is showing." I laughed, and his face just fell, and he sighed. "Yep, back to normal. I wish she had at least knocked some compassion into you." I furrowed my eyebrows and said "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" I pouted and further narrowed my eyes, and he chuckled. I tackled him, and he sent me flying off the end of the bed. He was laughing as he poked his head over the side of the bed to see me sprawled out on the floor in pain, which in turn made him laugh even harder. "Not ~ow~ funny, Riku." I got to my feet and sat down on the end of the bed. He slid up next to me, lying on his side, and I used his head for an armrest. "He-ey, get off." He pushed my arm off his head with a small snort and I was smiling at him. He sat up beside me and scratched his neck. "You know. uhm." he rouged, and I was looking at him with anticipation. "I. uhh. well." "Spit it out, Riku." "." "Come on." "..." I sighed and hung my head. "I was really worried about you when she had you by the throat." I looked at him, and his expression was serious. "Really?" He nodded and turned a most brilliant shade of scarlet. "I didn't think you gave a crap about me at all anymore." He looked at me and smiled gently. "Well. I do." I joined him in blushing, and at that moment a peculiar little creature appeared in the doorway. It was carrying a tray with two complete meals on it. The little animal was orange, with red on its face and tail. It had cream-colored fur on its chest and paws, and big black claws. It walked over and I looked right into its sad-looking yellow eyes. It offered the tray and I took it. "Thanks, little guy." I said in a voice dripping with the sweetest substance you can imagine. He looked at me and made the cutest noise. I slowly brought my hand toward his head, and he sniffed me, but then gestured that it was okay to pet him. I scratched above his ears and his foot started thumping. I giggled, and Riku 'hem hem'-ed. The small creature bowed deeply, and scooted out of the room and down the hall. I shot a stern look at Riku. "You scared him away, you jerk!" Riku raised an eyebrow. "Tuni, he brought our food. He's a SERVANT. You don't make friends with servants." I looked at the silver tray with steaming food on it, and replied "I make friends with whomever I please, sir, and if you try to interfere you aren't a very good friend yourself." "Well, MADAM, you obviously don't have many friends if you pet a moomba." Ouch. That one hurt. I turned away from him and a tear rolled down my cheek. "You're absolutely right. I don't have very many friends. Most of them are just people who feel sorry for me, the loser who pets moombas." I shot him a look, filled with tears, and his heart struck bottom. "I. I didn't mean it like." He trailed off, and put a hand on my shoulder. I sniffed, and looked at his hand. I glanced at his face, and he was almost crying himself. "The reason I bicker with you all the time is. well. I'm sort of jealous. You're the perfect girl, you know, all friendly and cheerful, everybody LOVES you. I have three close friends and the rest of the people all think I'm a self-centered freak who could care less if everybody died." I looked at him and I answered, "Well, aren't you?" He closed his eyes and smiled. "No. You probably wouldn't believe me, but. I'm really a sensitive guy who." He sighed heavily. "I'm just lonely." He let his hand fall from my shoulder and I felt sorry for him. Ashamed with myself, I handed him his dinner. We ate in silence, and didn't talk for a long while afterward. When I was about to turn the lights out, he popped up behind me and hugged me. I squeaked with surprise and turned around to look at him. He was crying with his head down, and I leaned into him to comfort him. He flicked the light switch off. 


	3. Chapter 3: Powers

-^3^-  
  
About a week later, the moomba reappeared and gestured for us to follow him. After a couple quick scratches and licks, that is. Maleficent had summoned us, and she gave us new stuff and I got magic. She gave Riku the power to control Heartless as well. We each got a keyblade, and a uniform, which we were to wear when we were out. We could transport in between worlds, and the food she was giving us was supposed to be turning us evil. I learned that later. But I guess Riku's and my relationship was interfering with that. We weren't actually a couple, but we weren't exactly friends either. I know, it's complicated. We just messed around, bickered, and joked with each other a lot. We went out to find Sora one night, and I had never seen the types of Heartless that we encountered. I meeped and clutched Riku's arm. " 'Ts alright." I heard him whisper. "Stay close. Don't be afraid. You'll be fine with me." He was smiling at me, and I found peace in his eyes. We finally found Sora, and he took one look at out black spandex outfits and raised his Keyblade. I slid behind Riku a little more, and Sora, confused, asked, "What are you two, evil or something?" Riku walked closer and replied, "We're supposed to be. Don't tell Maleficent we aren't, or she'll kill us all. So, sorry, but we have to give you a hard time." Sora nodded, and got the hint. "Heh, you and your little $!u+ came to try to fight me, huh? Well, bring it on." I took no offence, as I knew what he was doing. He wiggled his butt and Riku charged him. It was an interesting fight, and Riku stopped before anyone got seriously hurt. I had teleported to a nearby cloud, and sat on it. (A.N. Yes, I can sit on clouds. I am the all-powerful Mistress of the Night! MWAHAHA!! ~Is hit by random object~ ow.) Riku teleported away, and found me. I looked straight ahead, at nothing in particular, and he waved his hand in front of my face when he noticed. "Hellooooo." I was deep in thought and I wasn't seeing anything. ~If we're supposed to be evil, how come. Why aren't.~ I snapped back to reality and Riku was peering at my face. "You ok?" he asked worriedly. I nodded. "Yeah, fine." "Ok." he murmured. I went back to thinking, and he was staring at me. I didn't notice, but he was staring at me. When I returned back to reality, he was smiling serenely and watching my hair in the wind. I looked at him, and his gaze shifted from my hair to my eyes. I watched him watching me, but I wasn't the least bit uncomfortable. I had no clue why. If another guy were looking at me like that I would've slapped him. Any other guy. His gaze then lowered to my lips. He lifted his hand a bit, hesitated, and put it back down on his lap, turning his eyes away from my face. "Something the matter?" I said softly. He said not a word but nodded. "What is it?" I said in a sweet voice. This time he shook his head. His hands had clenched into fists, and he was fighting his own emotions. "You can tell me, Riku." He shook his head more violently this time. A sad look appeared on my face and I asked "Why not?" His aqua eyes darted to meet mine, and he sighed. "It's nothing you need to know about, Tuni." "So? I want to know." I trailed off and huffed a little. "I'm telling you, it's nothing you need to concern yourself over." "Please- " "NO!" I shrunk back a little and looked away. "Alright. if you don't want to tell me I won't tell you what I was thinking about either." Being the curious little brat that he was, this got his attention. "What were you thinking about?" He asked. A grin appeared on my face. I teased him. "It's nothing you need to concern yourself over." "Hey, now-" "Tell me yours first." "NO!" "Well, then I'm not going to tell you mine." I crossed my arms and pouted. It was silent to my right, and I looked at him. He was smiling. "You know, you're really cute when you pout." I reddened, and he placed his hand on mine. My whole body tightened up, and I felt a rush go through my veins. He was moving closer to me, until I could feel his breath on my face. A huge ball of fire knocked him off the cloud at that very moment. I heard him cussing as he fell, and he hovered back up to the cloud. His shirt was fried, and a big burning hole was now where the heartless symbol should have been. I laughed a little and heard laughter from below. Donald must have fired it off to annoy us. Riku's skin was singed, but not too bad. I healed it easily, and even repaired his shirt. Although I wouldn't have minded a large hole in the fabric over his chest. He was angry. Fuming, even. "Alright, We're leaving." He grabbed my wrist and teleported us back to the castle. 


	4. Chapter 4: Double Team

-^4^-  
  
For the next week, the moomba kept running in every once in a while to visit me. I had decided to call him Tino, and he loved the attention. Riku just rolled his eyes and continued whatever he had been doing at the time. I had made a silent pact with Tino and myself that when this was all over he was to come home with me. Another time that week, Riku and I were racing down the halls and we got yelled at by a random heartless commander who caught us. Riku beat the snot out of him and kept running, with me trailing behind laughing. He tripped, and I didn't see in time, so I tripped over him and landed on top of him. We were both laughing really hard and I started to get up. He stopped me. I looked at him quizzically as I sat back down on his stomach, and he still had his hand on my arm. He was smiling at me, and I smiled at him. He signaled for me to lie down, and I was about to, but Maleficent wandered down the hallway. "Oh, for the love of Christ." Riku rolled his eyes and pushed me off him. I went tumbling down the hallway and stopped when I hit the witch's feet. I scrambled up and saluted. "I was just looking for you two. lovebirds." Riku raised an eyebrow and I just snorted. "Yeah, right, witch. Like I would ever be in love with her." Riku sneered from behind me. "Dare you defy me? I just saw it with my own eyes. And how many times do I have to tell you to refer to me as 'Maleficent', or 'Queen', or 'Her majesty'?" Riku let out a cough that sounded strangely like the word 'wench'. I sniggered. The wicked sorceress looked at us with an eyebrow raised, and said, "Yes, well, I need you two. The boy with the Key is approaching, and I wish for you to stop him before he gets any farther. Do it however you wish, but if you fail. well, we wouldn't want that, would we?" She finished sweetly, and it made me gag. "Sure, witch, but on one condition." "What might that be, boy?" He narrowed his eyes at her and replied "We do it only if you let us go afterward." Maleficent blinked, and answered, "If you succeed. But if you fail, you will join my heartless servants!" She floated away cackling, and it freaked me out. I got the chills whenever she was around, and I visibly shook. Riku rubbed my arm and sighed. "Come on. we might as well get it over with." I looked at him sheepishly and replied, "But, Riku. do you really think we can beat him?" He smiled and said "We won't have to, Tuni. We try once, just for a test, and then Maleficent will get mad and try to fight him on her own. We offer to help, but she'll turn us down, and get killed." He started chuckling. "Sora's our 'get out of jail free' card, if you will. We just have to double-team him once, get a little beat up, and retreat. You can take a little pain, right?" I nodded, and said, "Let's go," Rambo style, complete with lip movements. Riku laughed, and we fetched our uniforms. Riku was right. We tried once to stop Sora, and we did get a little beat up, and he apologized every time he hit us. We retreated laughing at what was coming up, and Maleficent approached us in a corridor. "You worthless idiots, I should have never picked you as my minions. Here, go join the Heartle-" "But Queen Maleficent, we weakened him up for you! Why don't you try and see how hard it is!" She blinked at me, and Riku looked appalled. "Alright, girl, I will. But after I distinguish the lad's hopes, I'll finish you two worthless creatures off. And no begging for mercy, either! Well, maybe you, you're such a sweet little girl." She grabbed my face like the Grandma from hell and kissed my forehead. She disappeared and I started gagging and rubbing my forehead clean off. "Hey, easy Killer," Riku walked up behind me and stopped my relentless scratching. "But you see what I mean? You're such a kiss-ass that even the evil overlords love you." My forehead was still burning, and he could tell. It was red and splotchy. He chuckled a bit and asked if he could help me. I nodded, and I expected him to heal it, but he instead kissed my forehead in the exact spot Maleficent had. My eyes popped open and I blinked at him a couple times. I was so shocked that he had kissed me that I didn't realize my forehead was fine. He just smiled and said, "Let's go watch her get her ass whooped." He draped an arm around my shoulder and we walked down the hall in that fashion. 


	5. Chapter 5: Possession

-^5^-  
  
After a couple hours of waiting, we got really bored and decided to explore the rest of the castle since the vast legion of Heartless was after Sora and co. We wandered down a large passage. It was cold, damp, and musty in there and I didn't like the ambiance. I held Riku's arm close to my body, and he just grinned. A couple seconds later, he turned around quickly and yelled, "BOO!" I screamed and fell over. He almost died laughing and I smacked him on top of his silver head, knocking him to the floor. He just got up and peered at me through laughing tears. He settled down and I was still pouting. I heard a deep voice say," Ah, just what I've been looking for. Strong, fast, and human." I looked around, and whispered to Riku," Did you year that?" He gulped and nodded. "Allow me to introduce myself. I am Ansem, the Dark King, and I need a physical form. I think I've found just the one." I heard a ghostly swoosh, and then I saw Riku's eyes widen in fear. He bounded over to me, and stood beside me, shaking. "Step aside, girl!" The disembodied voice yelled. I shook my head and grasped Riku. He held me close to him, and I could hear him saying something under his breath. "Well, I'll have to take over by force. HYA!!" A solid object connected with my back and I cried out in pain. "STOP IT!" Riku yelled. He pulled me tighter to him, and I tried not to cry as I shouted "LEAVE US ALONE! THERE'S NOTHING YOU WANT HERE!" "You're wrong, little lady, I want his body." I grimaced. That was totally WRONG, and Riku and I both looked at where the voice was coming from and laughed. ". You two kids are sick! I WISH TO POSSESS HIS HEART AND TAKE OVER THE DARKNESS IN IT!" "I won't let you, you son of a bit*h, his heart's already taken." I replied calmly. I assumed a protective stance in front of Riku, and he smiled with pride. "We'll see about that, stupid girl!" Riku knew what was happening in the silence, but I was oblivious and I just looked around into the shadows. "No! Get DOWN, Tuni!" He tackled me to the ground, just as a lethal-looking red streak passed through the place my heart just was. I was breathing hard, partly because 150 lbs of muscle just dropped on me, and partly because I would have been dead if Riku wasn't so fast. I told Riku he could get up now. He didn't budge. I blinked, and shook him again. Still no reaction. I moved him off me and flipped him over. There was a red hole right above his heart. He wasn't bleeding, but the hole was glowing. I scrambled away and started yelling into the darkness. "I ALREADY SAID YOU COULDN'T HAVE HIM! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!?" I was crying uncontrollably, and a hand grabbed my ankle. I looked to spot a smile and beautiful aqua eyes. I kneeled and he told me to run. I shook my head and tried to help him. "Ansem is. inside. my heart. he's trying to take over it. I won't. let him. there's only. room for one. in there." He grasped my arm and weakly grinned at me. I pulled him up into a sitting position, and he murmured something. I only caught pieces of it. "Leave. Ansem. weak. can't fight. go. before." His head went limp on my chest, and I stared at him terrified. "R-Riku?" His hand fell from my arm. Tears formed and one fell off my cheek to his head. I hugged him close to me, and I felt his breathing weaken. "Don't die. if you die, I'll kill you. you bastard." I hugged his head and cried into his hair. He twitched, and I lifted my head. His hand was moving. He sat up in a minute or so, and looked at me groggily. His eyes were almost glowing in the darkness. . They WERE glowing. I blinked, but I hugged him anyways. He pushed me away and said in a voice of half his own, half Ansem's, "Get away from me, girl!" I furrowed my eyebrows and started beating on his chest. "GET OUT OF THERE YOU EVIL-EVIL-THING!" He started laughing maniacally and boomed, "You cannot harm me, stupid human girl! Don't even try! MWAHAHAHAAA!!" A ball started glowing in his hand, and I tried to start running away, but he grabbed me and pulled my face really close to his. "Here is a goodbye present from your boyfriend!" He kissed me and held the glowing ball up to my stomach. The ball blasted underneath me, and I was sent into a wall. I heard choking and groaning, but I was almost out cold. "TUNI! Oh god, look what you made me do, BASTARD!" He ran over to me and hoisted me over his shoulder. He teleported us back to our room and put me down on the sheets. "Hang in there, Tuni." He was healing me, and when he finished, he teleported away. I sat up and yelled for him to wait, but I was too late. My face fell, and I teleported off to watch Sora killing Maleficent. 


	6. Chapter 6: Light

-^6^-  
  
After a couple tries at fighting the dragon form of the evil witch, I appeared and told him a strategy. I told him to sit in the tree and deflect the fire, and let Donald and Goofy take care of her for the most part, then go down there and deal the final blows himself. He won, and Ansem-Riku appeared in the mostly Ansem form. "Well, she was just a pawn of darkness after all. And look there, the boy's little girlfriend. Come here for a minute." I narrowed my eyes at him, and walked over to the body of Riku but personality of Ansem. I took him by surprise as I wrapped my arms around his neck and whispered into his ear. "I know you're still in there, Riku. Fight him. For me." Ansem Riku picked me up and glowered. "You insolent little bit*h, he cannot hear. you." He dropped me, and the internal battle ensued. Riku was dominant this time, and asked, "Did he hurt you?" He eyed me worriedly, and I shook my head. "Good. I can't STAND this! He's so cold." He held his heart, and a concerned look appeared in my eyes. I walked to him, and he held me close to him. "I'm sorry." He whispered. "I couldn't keep him away from you. You deserve better than me." A tear hit my shoulder. "Riku. how can I? You know you're the best." Another tear hit my neck. He laughed a little in between sobs, and I stroked his hair as I let him cry on me. A couple minutes later, he stood up straight and said he felt Ansem fighting again. I looked into his eyes and said, "I believe in you, Riku. You can fight him. It is your heart, after all." He smiled and replied, "Yes, but he's too strong for me." "Riku, look at me." He turned his aqua eyes toward mine, and I continued. "What is the one thing Darkness is afraid of?" He thought for a moment, then "Light?" "Exactly. In this world of darkness, what is your light, Riku?" his eyes brightened, and he replied, "You." I smiled and said, "Exactly. Who is standing in your arms, Riku?" "Light, love, and anything I could wish for." My smile widened, and I purred, "Is that motivation or what?" he grinned, and his grip tightened. "Hang on," he said, half to himself, "This is going to be one hell of a painful ride." He closed his eyes and pulled my head to his heart. I listened to it beating, and his grasp tightened more. It was starting to become uncomfortable, but I didn't care. I heard his heart start beating frantically, and then went back to normal. It did this a couple times, then it slowed down. Riku started shaking, and I couldn't help at all. I felt like a waste of space. His legs gave out, and I slowly lowered him to his knees. He was still clinging to me; I guessed to show Ansem how determined he was to beat him. Riku's breathing got shallower, and I started to worry. What if this fight was too much for him? I closed my eyes and hugged him to me, and what I saw horrified me. 


	7. Chapter 7: Realization

-^7^-  
  
I must have been dragged inside Riku/Ansem's heart, because darkness was swirling all around me. I saw Riku huddled in the middle, small and cowering, but he lifted his head to see me and stood up. I ran over to him, and he pulled me so close to him. Ansem's evil laughter started ringing all throughout the hollows of this place, and Riku glared into the obscurity. He whispered to me, but it still seemed to echo through the black void. He said, "Thank you. Without you, I can do nothing." He closed his eyes and hugged me, then he brought his head up and kissed me. I coiled my arms around his neck, and I could feel warmth spreading through the deathly cold emptiness, followed by light. I heard laughter, although not maniacal. It was gentle laughter, and I opened my eyes a bit. All around me, I saw pieces of movies. Riku's memories. He was a small child and he tripped over a stone. He and Sora were drawing on rocks in the Secret place as little kids. They went to meet Kairi. They were fake dueling on the Paopu Island. They met me. We were all watching a sunset on the dock. I remembered that too. The last one I saw before opening my eyes in reality was one of Riku and I kissing. That hadn't actually happened. Had it? He pulled away from me, and looked into my eyes, still in the cavern of his heart. "Without you, I'm nothing." his voice faded away as I was pulled back to reality. I awoke on my knees with my arms around Riku's neck. My head was leaning on one of my arms, and he had his arms clenched tightly around my back. I pulled my head up and his eyes were clenched shut and his lips were trembling. I knew that he had expelled Ansem from his heart. His expression softened and fell. He fainted and fell backward, with me lowering to break the fall. I turned to find Sora wide eyed and petrified. He must have seen everything, including Ansem flying off wherever he went. Donald and Goofy were shaking and clinging to each other, whimpering softly. I approached Sora and asked if he was okay. He nodded, and said, "You do know that ~gulp~ Ansem was in him, right?" I nodded once, and replied, "I watched him get possessed." "Well, is he okay?" "I'm sure he'll be just fine, don't worry. Why don't you go get Kairi?" "KAIRI!!! I'M COMING, KAIRI!!" He bolted out the portal and his loyal freaks followed. Riku was coming to, and I was surprised. He sat up and looked at me blearily. "Tuni? 'sat you?" I nodded and asked if he would be okay. "Yeah, I'll be fine. Owwwww, my chest hurts." He rubbed his upper torso, and I said, with a grin, "Well, you were housing three people in there." He laughed also, and replied, "Yeah, that would do it, huh?" I offered a hand which he turned down, and he tried to get up, but fell right back down. I narrowed my eyes at him and said, "You can't be independent forever. Now lemme help you up." I offered my hand again, and he took it this time. 


	8. Chapter 8: Storm

-^8^-  
  
We watched as Sora beat Ansem a couple days later. Sora let us beat Ansem up a little after he had disoriented him, and we had so much fun. It seemed to take forever and a half, but before Sora had beaten him completely, I teleported back to the castle to grab Tino. I knew it was all going to end soon, and the little moomba really appreciated having a new friend. Ansem was beaten, and he knew it. He turned to the huge white doors and asked for the power of eternal darkness. Sora interrupted. "You're wrong! I know now, without a doubt, that Kingdom Hearts is LIGHT!" Bright white light poured out of the crack in the huge doors, and Ansem gasped in awe and disappeared in a flash of green-blue. We all ran over to shut the doors, and Riku tried to go inside to help. I grabbed him back and said, "No. You're helping out here just like the rest of us. I don't want you shut in there for eternity." I shot him a stern look and he tried to argue. "Riku, no! I don't think my heart could take it if you." I trailed off, and he smiled as I blushed and looked away. "Alright, Tuni, I'll stay. Just to make you happy." He raised his hand to the side of my face and stroked my cheek with his thumb. He was about to kiss me when we heard, "Come on, you two, no time for that! Help us close these doors before-" Sora gasped, and all of us said "THE HEARTLESS!!" Riku and I pushed as hard as we could. I even almost stepped on poor Tino who was trying to help next to my ankles. I lifted him up and let him sit on my shoulders. Just as the doors were about to shut, a smaller figure popped out of the band of heartless. "Donald, Goofy, thanks. Tell Minnie I'm really sorry, would yas? I have to stay here and keep the Heartless in." "Your Majesty!" replied the cartoons in unison. The doors slid shut and Sora raised the keyblade to seal Kingdom Hearts for good. Faintly, we heard in a familiar voice, "Remember, Sora, you are the one who will open the door." Sora blinked. "What door?" he called to the voice. "The door to the light, retard!" "Oh, yeah. to find King Mickey, right?" "Yes." "OK!" He turned around and saw Kairi. Riku and I ran beside him, back to Kairi who was standing bewildered on a replenishing island. Riku and I hopped over, but Sora stayed. "Kairi, remember what you said? I'll always be with you, too." He grabbed her hand as she tripped, and the ground started to split between them. "I know you will!" Kairi yelled back. Their hands split apart, and a small glowing particle drifted into her hands. Riku and I watched as trees started popping up. Our island was coming back! My moomba was attached to my head, watching the worlds fall back into place as shooting stars. I made a wish, and I was pretty sure I saw Riku make one too. Kairi was walking back to the Secret Place, and Riku and I ran over to the Paopu Island to watch the remaining glimpse of Sora disappear into the fog. We stared at the stars and debated on which one was our castle. We laughed as we pushed each other around a little, and finally I pushed him so hard that he lost his balance and fell into the cool night water. Just as he fell, though, he grabbed my wrist and pulled me in with him. We tumbled in the water for a moment, before breaking the surface and gasping for air. We were both giggling, and Riku stood up to his full height. I was still sitting in the water, and he pulled me up to my full height, which was about five or six inches shorter than him. We were soaking wet, and the cool sea breeze didn't help any. I shivered, and Riku put his hands on my arms. "Look at that. We're all alone, in the water, with no one around." He smiled sweetly at me, ran his fingers into my hair, and started to pull my lips closer to his. I wrapped my arms around his neck, and leaned in myself. Then. we. heard Kairi screaming. We both fell over in total annoyance, and stood up and marched over to Kairi. "Guys, come look what Sora did! He's so sweet! I wish he was here, I'd kiss him. He drew a hand giving me a paopu, and. guys? Uhh, why are you looking at me like that?" We picked her up, threw her into her boat, and put a spell on it to motor her home. We walked into the jungle, found a nice clearing next to a stream, and sat down. "Well, that moment was totally ruined." I stated. "That moment was a few minutes ago, Tuni." I turned to give him a weird look, but before I fully turned he had captured my lips in a passionate kiss. It totally stunned me, and I went limp in his arms. Tino put his large paws over his eyes and didn't watch. Riku pulled me closer to him and I finally gained enough motor skill to wrap my arms around his neck. He pulled back, and looked at me with fire burning in his aqua eyes. "I'm pretty good with no one around, huh?" He winked at me, and I nodded. "Yeah, and you're still the egotistical freak I yelled at almost a month ago." We both grinned, and Tino pounced on my lap before Riku pulled me into him again. "Tino!" we both yelled, and ran after him. He led us all the way to the paopu tree, and chucked a fruit at us. Said fruit hit me on the head, and bounced off into Riku's hands. "Eh, well, what the heck," he suggested. He shrugged, and broke the fruit in half. He handed half to me, and we both bit into it, letting the sweet juice flow down our jaws. We finished, and he took me in his arms again just as it started to rain. My heart pounded to the thunder and Riku's eyes flashed like the lightning, kissing me as quickly as it struck. Did I mention I loved storms? 


End file.
